User talk:Vixenblaze
RE: May I suggest you go to Project:Adopt A User, and get a mentor there? I'd recommend Silversong, she is an excellent user and great at mentoring. See you round, 17:00, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Charart You should remove that charart from your userpage, that is made with WWiki lineart, and I don't believe that WSW is allowed to use WWiki lineart.''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| All trees fall sometimes]] 17:07, March 9, 2012 (UTC) WW Lineart Do not upload Warriors Wiki lineart here. It's strictly forbidden, and if you do it again, you will be in trouble. 20:49, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Hiyu Hey, Vixen! Well, I guess I'm your new mentor :) Oh, gawsh, I can't believe Leopard actually requested me for you. In my opinion, I suck at being mentor. But, don't tell my first apprentice, User:Graceglow:Glow, she'd kick my rear into next saturday! XD Message me when you get this so we can get started! 03:06, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Charart I hope that was right O.o. Please make sure that you don't put this up for approval, or on a chararcter page or anything like that. It's slightly frowned upon here. =D 17:47, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: No worries, we can fix that. :) And of course I'll make you a siggie! Meanwhile, you can check out some pages and/or make new friends :) I won't get you the siggie right now, because, if you are on right now, I'm doing homework :P but it will come soon enough. Do you want it like the one I have right now? 18:26, March 12, 2012 (UTC) I hope you like it :): Just copy and paste this : into your prefences under the Signiture section :) Hope you like it, 01:10, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Why don't you read the rules? User blog:Leopardclawxx/ATTENTION: This will be the first and last time I say this. 19:49, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Re: Haha. I'm glad you have a lot of questions, Vixy. Well, here are my answers for your questions:How can you become an admin? When is the best time to be on the wiki? How can I make the perfect charart? 1) Well, I really don't know how. I'm sure Skye can help you with that. ^-^ 2) Anytime is good. Maybe in the afternoon, when it's a school day, and possibly on the weekends, too. 3) Practice makes perfect. I didn't do real well on my first two chararts. Don't hesitate to ask me more questions, Vix, and I'll try my best to answer them all. :) 21:01, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: Well, currently, Night and I aren't looking for another user to add to the admin ranks. Anyways, we usually give out rights to those users who are active, and spend tons of time on here. There aren't any concrete requirements...but Night and I are really picky with who gets rights here and who doesn't. 14:02, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Oh, it's no bother, and I'll make the chararts right away. 13:02, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Re: Okay, here they are! Hope you like them, Vixy, and have a wonderful day! 19:05, March 30, 2012 (UTC)